A Nobody's Concerns
by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness
Summary: After Olette is turned into a Nobody and corrupted by my OC George, followed by they, a Nobody named Xylnn, and the Shadow Sora boss that Sora had fought on the Jolly Roger, Nihil, attacking Twilight Town, the two have a moment to themselves on the Clock Tower, where Xolette stars questioning their goals, making George have to talk to her. Set during my story SRCA: Armageddon.


Xolette sat on top of the Clock Tower in Twilight Town as the city burned below her, with her legs knelt up against her torso. She stared out at the never-ending sunset and sighed as she felt a warm breeze blow by her. Following her creation and starting her relationship with George, Xolette had accepted the darkness on his, Xylnn, and Nihil's suggestion, and she had discovered that she could wield a Soul Eater. She had then joined their group and went around the city killing everyone she had once known, collecting their hearts and turning them into Heartless as they did. Currently, she was on the Clock Tower, just enjoying the world one last time.

"I thought I'd find you up here." a voice said.

Xolette looked to her left to see George over by the corner. The white haired boy walked over and sat down to her right. He took out a Sea-salt Caramel stick and handed it to the Nobody girl.

"I got this from the shop they had in town, before it burnt down." George said.

Xolette smiled and took the treat from him.

"Thank you." Xolette said.

She looked down at the ice cream and giggled.

"What's so funny?" George asked.

Xolette put a hand on her chest.

"Nothing. It's just that... well, I don't have a heart anymore. But I still feel joy from just sitting here eating with you. I find it funny. And to think, I shouldn't even be able to feel anything." Xolette said.

She took a bite and looked down at the city.

"I remember my life here. How I used to spend my time hanging out with my friends, Hayner and Pence. The three of us did everything together." Xolette said.

She looked away.

"I remember my mother. How she cared for me all these years when it was just the two of us. I honestly don't know how she'd react to me now." Xolette said.

George frowned and looked down.

"Look, Xol, about her..." George started to say.

Xolette shook her head.

"No, it's fine. It's not your fault that we had to kill her. If we have to destroy this world and all the others on the list, then I don't care what happens. As long as I'm with you, nothing else matters. And besides, we wouldn't have been able to bring her with us, Nihil, and Xylnn anyway. We just couldn't." Xolette said.

George nodded.

"R-Right." George said.

Xolette sighed and looked back out at the sunset.

"Still, though, I'm going to miss this place." Xolette whispered.

George looked at her.

"We have to destroy it, Xolette. Lady Avina wants it gone so she can recreate it in her own image, same with the rest of the worlds that we destroy. There is no other way if there is to be cleansing of the multiverse." George said.

Xolette leaned over and laid her head on his lap.

"I know. But it's just... perhaps destroying the worlds is something we should not have ever undertaken." Xolette said softly.

Deep inside, the white haired girl questioned if what they were doing was morally right. Even though the darkness that George put inside her corrupted her brain and influenced it with dark thoughts, her conscience fought her new feelings. She was starting to doubt their job. She sat up and held out her hand. Dark energy swirled around it before Soul Eater appeared in her grasp.

"I mean... are we even doing the right thing? Is killing everything and destroying the light even worth it?" Xolette asked, studying her weapon.

"Xolette, like I said, destroying the Realm of Light will benefit many. The work we are doing will only help the worlds." George explained.

He wrapped an arm around the Nobody's waist and pulled her close to him.

"Doing this will make sure that everyone is equal and has as good of a chance as the other in living." George explained.

Xolette brought her hand up to her chin, contemplating for a moment as she looked down at the ground. She was still uncertain. George started running a hand soothingly through her snowy hair.

"The sacrifice of some will benefit many later on. We know this." George said.

Xolette nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right, George. We have to assure that Lady Avina's work does not go to waste. It must be completed, no matter the cost." Xolette replied.

She seemed content, almost happy. She looked at George and gave the boy a quick kiss on his lips.

"Thank you for keeping me on track, George." Xolette said.

George gave her a hug and smirked.

"No problem, Xol." George said.

The two continued eating their Sea-salt ice cream in silence, with Xolette leaning over and resting her head on his shoulder as they did. Eventually, the two finished up and George stood up.

"We should go. Let's not keep Nihil and Xylnn waiting." George said.

Xolette nodded and stood up.

"Right behind you, George." Xolette said.


End file.
